prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 014
Doreen wakes up with Franky in a deserted farmhouse to find a rat staring her in the eyes: Franky she's fed up of living rough and has even considered going back to Wentworth. Lynn pulls up her car outside "MAULER ENGINEERING WORKS" pretending to have broken down and waits for the security guard to come and help her. The payroll job goes wrong - Doug is shot in the shoulder escaping from the factory after Bernie has been shot and killed. The women duly hear the news on the radio in the laundry, but as no names are mentioned, they don't realise it's Lynn. Vera also hears the bulletin and gleefully predicts the woman driving the car will find herself in Wentworth. Lynn drives the getaway car off the road: and both she and Doug are injured. Eddie's boss tells him to forget the idea of setting up in business on his own. Greg lets Lizzie go back to her cell as long as she promises to stay there. Greg persuades Mum to talk about her problems. Realizing her baby is on the way, Lynn drags herself to a phone box and rings Greg to beg him for help. Somehow she has managed to find the number for the direct line in the surgery. Even more amazingly, Greg claims to know the phone box she is calling from. Doug is picked up by the police before Greg arrives. Judith Anne visits Mum and expresses her concern at how tired she is looking. She seems about to say something herself, but is intimidated by Vera's presence. Eddie is given the sack for losing the prison contract. Franky and Doreen help themselves to a change of clothes and go for a meal in a "restaurant". Mr Wilkins goes to prison in Eddie's place and is harassed by the women. He has to agree to consider taking Eddie his job back. Doreen pretends to be sick so that she and Doreen can run out the back way. Lynn loses her baby, and Detective Grace tells Greg that Doug has died in hospital. The new social worker Jean Vernon annoys Meg by clearing out Bill's things. When Meg introduces her to the women in the rec room, she tells Marilyn she's seen one of her "movies". From her description of it as "pretty hot stuff" and Marilyn's reaction, it seems fair to assume she means pornography: it turns out she was shown it by the police when she was doing an article on the degradation of women. Marilyn is taken aback by Jean's straightforward attitude and seems to be reconsidering her career options. Meg arrives home to finds a note from Marty saying he's left home: Jean is on hand to tell her not to worry as it often happens and to dissuade her from phoning the police. Mum asks for Meg's help in finding out what is wrong with Judith-Anne, Meg suggests she tries talking to Jean. Sure enough, Jean goes to talk to Judith-Anne and speaks to her plainly about Lorraine's attitude, asking Judith-Anne to go and visit Mum again. Karen's mother visits her in Wentworth: she is unsympathetic to Karen's news of a possible retrial and is more worried about the effect on her and her new man friend. Category:1979 Season Category:Episodes